Digital displays are increasingly used for the purpose of advertising and/or providing information to consumers in a digital format. Known digital displays comprise display screens that are housed in or on a display housing which may be wall mounted or which may be floor or ground mounted depending on the specific circumstances in which the display is required. For example, a wall mounted display may be used in a shop or at a train station platform whereas a floor or ground mounted housing may be used outside a shop or restaurant.
The display content is provided by a computer that is operatively associated with the display screen to provide a continuous display feed to the display screen. The computer is housed within the display housing. The computer must remain cool enough during operation that it does not overheat and fail, as this would lead to a disruption in the continuous operation of the display output. The requirement for cooling is amplified when the digital display housing is used outdoors, particularly in circumstances in which the computer may be subjected to high environmental temperatures.
Known display housings utilise electronic airflow devices such as fans or thermostatically controlled environmental enclosures with air conditioning units for the purpose of keeping the computer at a desired temperature. Whilst such systems can be effective at maintaining the temperature of the computer, they are subject to servicing and potential failure over time, since the components required to cool the computer require regular maintenance. The components add additional cost both at the time of installation and during the lifetime of the display housing.